Enter Pyrina
by Tridonious
Summary: The world is new, the world is beautiful, now what will happen when a Flareon and a Human fall in love? What rewards will they reap? What tragedies will befall them? What will await them as a future, let's find out shall we?
1. Enter Pyrina

**Enter Pyrina **

_**Hey everyone, just thought I would get a heads up on this story, I've had the idea for this one for a while, and I've written further chapters of it on **____**I know that some of you may be getting annoyed that I'm starting on another story before finishing my other one's but this story just seemed to fit, you know? Hope you enjoy it, ;).**_

**Matt looked at the clouds passing by, bored out of his mind. He was lying on his back in a grassy clearing in the middle of a forest, he loved to come here to relax, but lately he was starting to get in a rut from his loneliness. Nobody seemed to be interested in him, nor did they want to hike in the forest with him.**

Matt let out a sigh when a loud booming sound suddenly shook the entire ground. Matt instantly jumped up and looked at the direction of the noise, he saw smoke and fire rising from another of the clearings in the forest not too far away.

"What the hell? Was that an explosion? Did a plane crash or something?" he thought to himself.

Matt was not sure what to do, on one hand, somebody could be injured and need help, on the other hand, there could be toxic fumes in the area and while it was in a clearing, the fire could spread to the rest of the forest at any moment.

Matt ran towards the source of the sound, until he realized that he had ventured into Syina Forest, a not too well known area controlled by a powerful pokemon, or so he had heard. He looked around and saw many kinds of pokemon and antrhomon, those in the shape of humans.

Walking into an area like this reminded Matt of how he had lived alone for as long as he could remember, but how he also never worried about surviving, especially since the pokemon where he had lived were very helpful, even saving his life on a few occasions when he was younger. More recently though, he had been having desires that could have only been full filled by one of the all-female human-shaped population. But the ones he had lived with were his family, not biologically but in every other way. For their sake and his own, he could never ask of them what he desired.

He had just walked into a clearing when Matt heard a low rumbling, and thought that maybe the sound that he had heard earlier was not that of a crash, but perhaps something else. he looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from and noticed it seemed to be getting louder. He could feel the ground shaking like a avalanche was heading towards him. Matt looked to the trees ahead of him since it seemed to be coming form that direction.

Then, as if in slow motion, he saw a beautiful Humanoid burst through the foilage. She was about his height, had bright red skin, with almost platinum blonde fur around her chest and leading around her neck, with the same hair above her gorgeous face. she had large, round, pitch black eyes and a some-what pointed nose, with thin ears longer than her hand, and a cloud of a tail in the same platinum blonde fur.

She looked to Matt and seemed to brighten, as if she had found something she had always been looking for. Then time crashed back to normal as three tree were knocked down at from where she had just came from. From the forest, the Pursuer, and source of the noise was revealed. A woman, made of stone, with a lower body comprised of what looked like a chain of boulders, reared up angrily. the woman who had been running darted behind him and lowered her self to the ground, looking out from behind his leg.

"I may not be a match for your sister, but I can take it out on YOU!" she screeched. The two of them covered their ears as the blast of sonic waves nearly knocked them over. When it faded, Matt looked down to see the woman pokemon shaking fearfully, looking like she was going to run away again. she looked up and met his gaze, and he was lost in her endless eyes.

Matt's arms went up and he centered himself in front of her. The Onix woman hesitated, then laughed, "I don't want to hurt you human, so step aside so I may take my revenge out on that Flareon girl for what her sister did to me!" she seethed, pointing a shaking hand at the girl. Matt tried to stand up straighter, "What could she have done that was so bad? Was this girl even a part of what happened?" he wasnt' sure why he was standing up to a 28-foot long stone snake woman, but Matt knew he had to protect this Flareon girl.

"She humiliated me! That bitch will regret doing such things to me!!" she moved forward. Matt stood his ground, not sure what to do. Her human half alone was 7 feet tall, she could just toss him aside and have her way with the girl. But then, an odd thought crossed his mind, and he said it as a question.

"What do you think her sister would do to you if she found out?" He had no idea why he said it, he just did, and he prayed it would at least slow her down.

Even better, she stopped in her tracks. The Onix woman was maybe 6 feet away from arms reach, and she had a freightened look on her face. Matt didn't know how scary the Flareon girl's sister was, but he went with it. "Yeah, if what she did was so humiliating, think of what she'd do to you if you attacked her sister!" It may have been a bluff, but it was a bluff with bite.

The Onix woman slowly pulled herself back, looking defeated and angry. After a few seconds, she left the way she had came, whacking trees as she went.

He turned around to ask the Flareon girl if she was alright, but before a word left his mouth, she had jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs around his chest, rubbing her face against his. "Oh, thank you, thank you, I can't say it enough. Please, let me show you my appreciation." she said as her grip around his torso lessened. Then Matt felt her hands going down his pants.

_**I'll leave that to your imagination folks, also check out this flash of Mario I found, be sure to have your sound on, Ciao! **_

_**/portal/view/443020**_


	2. Enter Pyrina 2

**Enter Pyrina 2**

_**Hey everyone, here's the second and third chapter put togeher into 1 chapter, hope you all enjoy it. ;)**_

When he realizes what's happening, Matt pulls the Flareon girl's hands out and scoots away some, "Whoa, whoa! Why so hasty? Don't you at least...um," Matt scrambled his brains to come up with a decent reason for refusing a feel up, "Shouldn't we at least know each other's names before we...do something?"

The Flareon girl tilted her head slightly, then it dawned on her they didn't know each other's names. "Oh, well, I'm Pyrina. And my hero is named...?" she said, crawling on all fours towards him, her tail wagging with anticipation.

"I'm Matt, nice to - mmh phu." Matt finished his sentence inside Pyrina's mouth. Her tongue went wild inside his mouth and she wrapped her arms around him once more so he couldn't push away again. She was incredibly warm, and her breath heated Matt's throat. His tongue felt particularly warm, then hot, then he pushed his hand between their mouths and turned away breathing rapidly and keeping the tip of his tonuge in some saliva that had pooled in his mouth. Matt doubted she had meant to, but Pyrina had burnt his tongue when they kissed. He was now glad he had stopped whatever she was planning originally

When she realized what had happened, "Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean it, don't be angry." she said lowering her head and covering it with her arms, her tail falling to the ground.

Matt checked with his fingers, finding nothing hurt when he touched it, just the normal sensation at the area of contact, he figured his tongue had probably been ironicly licked by her inner-flames. "it's alright, It just...got me by surprise." he reached out and picked up one of her hands. when she gripped his hand to pick herself up, Matt was very surprised at her strength.

"I'm sorry about that, but, I am a Fire-type, when I get excited, my flame sack over acts and I'll spontaneously breath fire." she looked down, seeming to accept something that had never been said. "Since I obviously can't show you my affection, properly, I'll leave you alone." she started to walk away, but Matt grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave. It was an accident, you can't prevent things that happen naturally. It's just who we are." Matt rolled his eyes at himself in his head, 'jeez that was corny,' he thought, but when he met Pyrina's gaze once more, she was too overjoyed that he wanted to stay with her. Her tail went everywhere to illustrate her joy.

"Well, since kissing you is a bit difficult, maybe you could do something to me." she said as her face, impossibly, become more red. She moved her legs apart to bring up the point, she was completely naked.

Matt hesitated...

"Wait," said Matt, "Why do it in such an open area, what if your sister finds us?" He had no idea who Pyrina's sister was, but if she could do something so terrible to an Onix, she could do something worse to you.

"Oh, you're right, if she sees us before I introduce you, she might think otherwise, and that could turn out bad. I'll take you to meet her right away." she grabbed him by the hand and pulled Matt along thtough the forest. He stumbled a few times but managed to keep up with Pyrina.

After several minutes, they arrived at the base of a mountain. Pyrina looked around, "I don't see her. Syina! Syina!" she started calling out.

"Wait, Syina, as in the name of this forest?" If her sister was indeed so powerful to have the forest named for her, then he was glad he would meet her before she found the two of them doing 'the victory dance'. "So i'm going to meet the ruler of this forest?"

"Oh, she doesn't like to be thought of as a ruler, she's more of a protecter, anyone who doesn't do their part can be punished, just like Donix, the woman you had just met."

"So, what does you sister do to those who cross her?" asking for more of his own sake than knowledges.

"Well, it depends, for Donix, she questioned my sister's authority while insulting her in person." 'Note to self,' Matt thought to himself, 'Watch the sarcasm.'

another minute passed and no sign of Pyrina's sister. "Maybe she's not here." Matt said to her. "Well she couldn't possibily be anywhere else, we would have found her if she were anywhere else."

"What are you talking about? This forest is pretty big, we're looking for one person, we can't expect to find her right a-" he was cut off by a quake that knocked him to his knees. he stood up and looked to his left. His entire body turned with it as his sight wondered from what it saw up, and up, and up, until it hurt to look up anymore.

Standing before him was a 200-foot tall humanoid Espeon, arms crossed, looking down on him with a look somewhere between disinterest, and examination. her great blue eyes went through Matt like a window, her ears were longer at least three times his height. Her frame had a slightly less hour-glass figure than Pyrina, and her bust was, scale-wise, not as large. He looked down to see a one-hundred foot tail swinging back and forth, thicker than himself.

"Hello Syina!" Pyrina called up to her sister, "I'd like you to meet someone!" she wrapped her arms around one of his, "This is Matt, he saved me from being hurt!"

"Is that so?" the giantess said in a calm voice, not moving other than her tail. "Yes, he was very brave when he stood up to-" Pyrina was cut off by her sister, "Donix? I see. I suppose It is my fault she tried to attack you, but her anger towards me is only outweighed by her fear of me, I doubt she'll trouble either of you again." she said as if it was nothing.

"I...I was hoping, I could...spend time with him?" Asked Pyrina, to her monolithic sister. "You should know I'm aware of you true intentions, but I'm also aware of your feelings, and this boy's. I'll allow you two to do whatever you want, But if he so much as thinks of hurting you, or anyone else, He will be mine to deal with.

Matt hadn't been really looking or listening anymore, he was too shocked at Syina's size. He was as thick as her fingers, and half as tall. Matt ahd heard of Anthromon possessing the ability to become much bigger than humans, but the largest he had ever seen, weight-wise, had been about 30 feet tall.

Then Matt felt the ground shake once more. From within the massive cave Syina had emerged, an almost equally massive black-haired humanoid with yellow rings on her arms, thighs, and ears came forth. she was a humanoid Umbreon, the top of her head was about level with Syina's shoulder, and when she was next to Syina, she wrapped her arms around the Espeon. "What's going on honey?" The Umbreon said with a loving voice.

"Dusk, this is Matt, he saved my younger sister, Pyrina, from Donix who was mad at us for what we did. Matt this is my lover, Dusk, She's from a different land and we've known eachother almost all our lives."

Matt tried to play back what yhe had just learned in his head. Pyrina, was Syina's, the guardian of this forest, younger sister. Syina was 200-feet tall, and had a lesbian lover who was about 170 feet tall.

"Yes, that's correct, Matt." Oh, and she could read his mind. "Also correct, I've seen your memories, and know your original reason for coming to my forest. Had you persisted of your own accord to take advantage of my sister, the least I would have done was remove you from my forest. But, since you displayed enough self-control to at least meet her family, and that your past is clear of any contempt or sin, I am allowing you the privelage of being with my sister, who has not had luck to find her own lover."

Pyrina looked like she was about to say something, but she stopped, then nodded. she once again wrapped her arms around hiss and rubbed her cheek along his arm. "Take care of her, and Pyrina, take care of him. You two shouldn't seperate, I believe the two of you will be quite the couple."


	3. Pyrina's Picture

_**Hey everyone, here's a link to the best picture I could find that **_

_**describes Pyrina the best. You will have to actually type this in since **_

_**Fanfiction does not links to other websites, so I will double the space **_

_**between every letter so that it does not show.**_

_**NOTE!!**_

_**I did not draw this picture due to my awful artistic skills.**_

_**h t t p : / / l o u h i - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / f l a r e o n - x 3 3 3 - 3 3 9 3 8 5 7 2**_

**P.S. Here's the link to that Mario Flash I told everyone about before,**

**h t t p : / / w w w . n e w g r o u n d s . c o m / p o r t a l / v i e w / 4 4 3 0 2 0**


	4. Enter Pyrina 3

**Enter Pyrina 3**

"Come on Matt, I know where we can be alone." Said Pyrina with a small grin. Matt turned to Syina, almost like checking for permission.

"I've already said you may do as you wish as long as you don't harm anyone. Know if you'll excuse us, we wish to conduct our business in private." the giantess said as she and Dusk turned back towards the cave. At the last second, Matt could have sworn he saw Dusk's hand reaching towards Syina's legs. While a thought he'd normally want to explore, he pushed it out and concentrated on Pyrina.

Still wrapped around his arm, she led Matt through the forest along the side of the mountain. She led him to a small clearing with a ten-foot cliff overlooking a huge lake. The sun was starting to set, and the lake was ablaze with it's reflection. "This was where all of us would get together and watch the sunset, when my 3 sisters and I were young, and all the same height." Pyrina added for clarity, "Syina, the oldest of us, would always think of ways to help the the pokemon support one another, Quina, my other older sister, always talked about finding true love, and Eve, my younger sister, never tired of training herself to become the most well-rounded of all of us."

Pyrina was looking out to the lake, smiling at her happy times. "We don't see eachother as often. Syina is always patrolling the forest, or spending her time with Dusk. Eve left the forest for the Hoenn region, and I rarely see Quina, since she's looking for her 'one and only', but, I love all of them more than anything.They were all I had...until I met you, at least." she turned toward Matt, staring at him with her large, black eyes. "Now I want to hear about you. Where did you grow up? Did you have siblings?" she inquired.

"Well, I've never met another human. For as Long as I can remember, I was raised by Pierra, a Gardevoir who couldn't be described as anything but my mother. The other adult pokemon became my aunts, the little ones became my sisters. All in all, there were about 50 of us in that small thicket." Matt smiled at his own memories.

"But you left. Weren't you happy?" asked the inquisitve Flareon. "Of course I was happy," Matt replied, "But recently, I started having...urges. I started thinking me doing things to those who were in every way my family. Then, finally, I told them I wanted to see the world, but I honestly just needed to distance myself from them before I did somehting I'd regret."

"That's when you came to our forest?" "Yes, and, when I first saw you run out of the foilage, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and when I looked into your eyes, I thought to myself, 'I have to protect her, no matter what', and the rest is history."

There was along silence, neither of them looked away from one another. Finally, the two of them embraced one another in a full on kiss. It lasted only seconds as to avoid the previous misfortune, but they held on to each other as if they might be seperated at any moment. Pyrina was so warm, her bright red skin was so smooth, and her platinum blonde fur was so soft, Matt had the thoguht that it was unfare that he witnessed Pyrina's unimpeded beauty while she held on to fabricated clothing. So he let go and stepped away.

At first Pyrina seemed disappointed their embrace was done, but she perked up a bit when she saw Matt pulling off his shirt. His shoes, pants, socks, and undergarments soon followed. He stood before his new found love for her to see him for all he was, going so far as to spin in place.

She giggled at his antics and they once again came together. They held hands as they lay down in the grass, looking up at the stars. Matt became groggy after a few minutes and his eye lids fell. He didn't know if he had fallen asleep, but his eyes shot open when he felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Pyrina's face staring back at him with a smile. She had a look of wanting in her eyes, and Matt obliged to give.

She folded her legs down and her torso lined up with his own. Matt felt his body against hers, and he knew this moment was theirs.

And so...

"Why don't we savor our first time?" Matt said stroking Pyrina's back as the sky was filled with a billion points of light.

She leaned back until she was sitting up. she raised her self a bit and lifted his already hardened member. "Wait," Matt says, "Let's save that for last, we want this to last, right?" boy did that come out wrong, he thought to himself, hopefully she picked up on his intended context.

Pyrina obviously did because she changed position. she moved herself along his chest, and lowered her self onto Matt, supporting herself with extended hands. She lowered herself in such a manner, that the wall of fur on her chest covered his face. This was when Matt discovered Pyrina's fur hid her rather large breasts, which added to the comfort of his lovers body. Then he winced some when he felt a strange sensation over his member.

Pyrina's extremely soft and fluffy tail swept back and forth, her smooth hairs wrapping around Matt's almost painfully aroused member. With is right hand, he reached to Pyrina's exposed and warm crotch. his index and middle finger felt their way around her nether regions until they found an opening. Pyrina was obiviously anticipating this moment, as Matt could feel her tail picking up pace.

Matt's fingers slowly made their way into Pyrina's womanhood, and she shuddered from her physical pleasure. she turned her head away as embers issued from her mouth quite liberally. Not wanting to get burned, Matt changed their positions, getting out from under her and turning them on their sides, then where he was on top. During the last position change, he removed his fingers from Pyrina, but moved himself back abit, and spread Pyrina's legs.

Pyrina looked at him with bliss and curiousity. Matt wrapped his arms under her legs and held on to her thighs, then lowered his head between them. Only seconds later Pyrina was writhing with bliss, her legs wanting to close, but Matt's arms holding them in place. Form her mouth came a fan of flame, every time she exhaled it was accompanied by a jet of flame from her mouth. To avoid injuring Matt or burning the grass and trees around them, she lay back and looked to the sky, her involuntary flames issuing relentlessly.

Matt was immersed in granting his lifes love the first pleasure he would gladly do a thousand times over. He tasted her juices, and was not drawn away, if he was going to love her for his life, he had to love everything about her, inside and out.

little did he realize his grip around her thighs dwindling, but he let go and placed his hand on her hips, not so much as looking up. Then he felt her legs wrap around his back, keeping him in place. Matt heard her squeels of pleasure, her moans of bliss, and her sighs of satisfaction, it all drove him to be more active in his pursuit.

a moment later, he realized something was different, and he tried to pull away. but Pyrina's legs drew back and he was held in place against her womanhood. then he finally broke out and stepped back. "Okay, I know we're very excited, but I do need...to..." Matt looked at Pyrina who was laying on the ground before him. She looked, off. something about her seemed strange, but he couldn't make out a difference.

"Matt, what's the matter?" Pyrina said standing up. Immediately, Matt saw the differnce. She was now more than 2 feet taller than him.


	5. Enter Pyrina 4

**"Is that how your sister became so big? She and Dusk made love so much?" Matt had never knew how Pokemon grew, but he had apparently found out by himself.**

"Y...yes, We grow if we experience great pleasure, sorrow, or anger." Pyrina was thrilled that this development hadn't affected him negatively. "Everyone has their limit, like my sister who stops just over 200 feet. But since this is my first time," she lowered herself to his height, smiling seductively, "There's only one way to find out how big i'll get." She wrapped her arms around Matt, smothering his face in her breasts.

Matt looked up at her from his soft and fluffy embrace and wrapped his arms around her hips. Then he slid his hands up and down her surprisingly firm cheek, gripping once in a while to encourage her. Pyrina clearly got the message, her smile widened and she dropped herself to her knees, then lay back. "I think we can pick up where we left off?" she said spreading her legs welcoming to her understanding love.

Matt grinned and knelt down to her crotch, still warm with anticipation, and resumed his oral exploration of her cavern. Pyrina once again welcomed his presence with bliss ful moans and sighs. Now that Matt was anticipating it, He could feel Pyrina's body expanding, and felt his tongue reaching less and less. then he concentrated a bit more on her clitoris at the top of her opening by licking it, and inserting his fingers in to her progressively wetter sex.

Matt then stood up, making note that her bent knees were above waist. She looked to him, her hands dug into the ground to help resist closing her legs around his head. Pyrina was now twice his height, but Matt showed no sign of hesitation as he took a step closer, positioning his memeber to penetrate her womanhood. Matt slid in easily, he supported himself by placing his hands on her hip bones, and started thrusting into her.

Pyrina giggled through her blissful gasps, thinking that the timing couldn't have been much better, because while she felt him inside her, she might not have if she had grown much bigger. But something about this time felt different then the rest, somehow fulfilling. When she felt him starting to fade, she placed her growing hands behind him and pushed him into her, as he thrusted with everything he had, to satisfy her.

Matt found Her opening becoming larger and more difficult to find a proper spot gor her to feel. Not only this, but he felt himself about ready to come, he only hoped, that at least for this first time, it could be a mutual finish. As he held himself back for as long as he could, he finally couldn't stand anymore and released.

At first he was disappointed that he could not satisfy her in the end, but a shuddering gasp from Pyrina, and her extensive grip on him answered his wish. Then he felt her fluids run down his front, but he only felt them for seconds, as his stamina had left, and he was quite ready for a rest.

Matt was asleep before his head fell. 

_**Official ending of this chapter, but I have a extra part down here 'cause I wasn't sure to either make him react well, or badly, enjoy. ;P**_

**As Matt slept he was given a dream of what would have happened if he had reacted badly to Pyrina's growth, and here it is.**

**"What the Hell?!" Matt yells falling back, "you're taller than me! but...but we were the same height just now. How did...?" He couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence. In his mind he wasn't sure why he was so shocked, he had just met Pyrina's 200 foot sister.**

"I..thought you knew." replied the taken aback girl. She was saddened he was taking this so hard.

"Knew about what?! That you grow 2 feet everytime someone gives you oral?!"

"No, I assumed that since you grew up with pokemon, including anthro's, that we grew when we have great pleasure, sorrow, or anger. You didn't act like this when you saw my sister." Pyrina was now irritated, Why was he making such a fuss?

"I'd never heard of that. None of those I lived with told me about it. I'd just assumed they became that way on their own. And your sister, I was too shocked for words."

"Oh, but when you're making love you flip out over 2 feet of growth." She shot back, turning away from him in a huff.

"Wait...is that why you wanted me to have sex with you so badly? To grow bigger like your sister? Just because you were jealous?" Matt regretted saying it immediately.

Pyrina turned around, her face redder than seemed possible, glaring at Matt with her black eyes. Matt felt as though he were frozen in place, unable to move as she stomped towards him. "Jealous? You thought I was jealous of my sister?! You saved my life! Why would I use someone who had saved my life just to rival my sister! You think that I'm that low?! Resorting to petty trick like Charm or Infatuate, to get what I want?! I wanted to beleive you protected me out of concern, maybe so far as too assume you too had 'love at first sight', but maybe that just exists in my sister's dreams." she turned away as steam started appearing in her eyes. from that little stint, she had grown another 6 inches.

Matt looked at her as she buried her face in her hands, the effects of Glare and his own irrationality gone. He placed his hand on her hip, which was about at level with his shoulders. "I'm sorry I reacted that way. I promise, if you still want us to be together, I won't react, no matter how big you get."


	6. Enter Pyrina 5

Matt was awake, but he was so comfortable, that he didn't want to get up or even open his eyes. He was laying on a very soft bed, wrapped up to his waist in a cushy fur blanket. His only inconvenience was his leg was a sleep from the pressure on it, so he adjusted himself and immediately, his numb leg seized up from the lack of circulation. he kept his leg straight and tried pulling his leg away from the pressure, but found since he could feel his leg, he couldn't tell if he was pulling it out any.

Matt raised his head and grogily opened his eyes. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, he didn't see anything but big red and white blurs. Finally, his vision cleared up and he saw his legs were under something, and he was ON something. He looked up only to have his heart jump as he looked into the sleeping face of Pyrina, whose eyes were easily as big as his head. Matt then discovered his legs were pinned between Pyrina's breasts.

Normally, Matt probably wouldn't have objected to his situation, but He couldn't feel his leg and he wasn't fond of the numb feeling. He first tried pushing himself out of her cleavage, but it turned out to be too soft to be used as leverage. Matt looked up and noticed His giant lover's hand was within reach. He grabbed her thumb and started to pull himself, bending his waist to try and help with the leverage. Her hand came towards him with all the force he was pulling with, and apparently that was enough to wake Pyrina, as she gave a large, gasping breath, looking around in alert.

Pyrina sat up quickly and her hands were torn from Matt's grasp, he fell through her jiggling, fur covered breasts and slid down her stomach right in to her lap. Matt hit the ground with his feet and they gave way, making him land on his bottom, with his naked back against Pyrina's love-sticky crotch.

"Oh! Matt, was it you that woke me up?" her voice said from high above his head. Matt looked up to see her looking back at him, her head tilted slightly with a smile. "Since you're there, does that mean you want to have another go?" she said jokingly coy. Her hands reached for you and braought you eye-level with her.

Matt looked up and down at her, "You must be over 20 feet tall," he said, "I'd have a heck of a job doing the same thing as last night. Just as a question...How long does your growth last?"

"Without something to stimulate me, I'd return to normal size in the next couple of days. But if we were like my sister and Dusk, I'd keep growing until I hit my max, then i'd maintain it as long as I'm pleasured."

"Well, for now, how about we keep you closer to my height, since it would be alot easier on me. If that's alright." Matt added as to not try and insinuate he had the final say to someone 4 times his size.

"Of course, we'll have all the time we want to find out just how big I can get." she said, puting him down so he could retrieve his clothes. She watched him dress, chuckling when he tripped trying to put on his pants, and when he was done she stood up and lifted him to her shoulder, where he scooted as close to her head as he could and put his arm under and behind her enormous ear, to support him self as he sat up. Suddenly something like an earthquake gets their attention.

As the new lovers looked in the direction of the sound, Pyrina noticed a flash of coloring that looked all too familiar to her.

As they continued to look, the Onix woman that had been chasing Pyrina from before suddenly bursted through the tree's with a loud crash. "I've got you now bitch! You think your sister may be strong, but wait until you meet mine!" yelled the woman.

At that precise moment, a much larger and streamlined version of the Onix woman suddenly bursted through the tree's from the opposite direction, directly behind pyrina and Matt. Suddenly noticing that they were surrounded on 3 sides, Pyrina said to Matt, "On no, what should we do now?"

"Well...I think we shou-BOOM!" was the sound that went off right before Matt could finish his sentence.

As EVERYONE tunred to look in the direction of this new sound, all of a sudden a reassuring figure crashed through into the clearing that they were in.


	7. Enter Pyrina 6

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I didn't think you would retaliate so soon, and I see you

brought your sister." came Syina's softly booming voice.

Donix's face recoilled in fear, then in anger. Finally, her form dove into the ground

leaving only a hole. Her Steelix sister had a shocked look at first, but then grinned.

She then also dove into the ground.

"Where did they go?" Pyrina said startled, holding Matt close to her. "I see you

two have been busy, Pyrina, But for now, please just stand back, these two are

after me." said Syina as she carefully watched the ground around her.

Suddenly, the ground under her feet caved in. It was so deep her left leg sunk

down to her knee and Syina crashed down, catching her self with her remaining

knee and hands. Then, her right hand sunk into the ground past her elbow. the pits

had already filled before Syina could try and pull herself out.

Donix and her sister then ripped from the ground and charged up the shoulder of

Syina's buried arm, then they wrapped around Syina's neck, each of them holding

each other by the tail, pulling with all the strength they had.

Syina's large irises normally took up most of her eyes, but white could be seen

along her bottom lid as she tried to dig her fingers under them to grip.

"Pyrina You have to do something!" Matt called out, unable to believe Syina had

been so easily taken down. "She can't use her powers like that! you need to help

her!"

"But...But I can only use fire attacks. I could end up hurting her more! Donix is a

rock type, I can't hurt her!" she said, looking to her sister as her face started

turning a faint blue, her eyelids fell, and her hand was losing strength.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!" Pyrina called out, crying.

A loud crash, a cry of pain, and a powerful gasp followed in quick succesion.

Pyrina looked up to see that Donix and her sister were off of Syina's neck, who

was clutching her throat, gasping fro air. And there, just visible on her left

shoulder, an anthro eevee wearing a bandana. "is that...?" Matt heard Pyrina say.

the Eevee wasted no time in pursuing the 2 snake women. She launched herself

from Syina's shoulder and crossed her arms in an 'X' shape. just before making

contact with the Steelix, she swept her arms outward, and something about it

launched it through several trees. Then the Eevee quickly changed to Donix,

approaching at nearly untracable speeds, leading into a flying kick that made full

contact with her face.

Donix tumbled away, leveling trees as she crashed, then, she stopped in mid-air.

Then she and her sister rose high into the air, level with the now standing Syina's

face. Matt was trembling as he saw her face, as was Pyrina.

Syina's calm and blank face was replaced by a rage filled visage. her glance went

from Donix to her sister, "What you just attempted is unforgivable, the only thing

saving your lives is the presensce of my sisters. I am banishing you from this

FOREST!!" with that she threw her gaze towards the horizon, and the two snake

sisters flew with incredible speed far beyond the edge of the forest. Matt never

heard them land.

As Matt turned to thank the myterious Eevee who had saved them, he saw that

she was already getting ready to walk away. "Wait...please wait, at least tell us

your name", said Matt. "My name? You wish to know my name?" "Ask my

sister if you want to know my name, for I have long forsaken the use of it until

I find my destined one, all I know is that he is a human in this world, as I have

been told by an old Alakazam woman, now leave me and attend to Pyrina and

Syina, for they need your help more then you do." As she said those words,

Matt turned to face Pyrina and Syina, only to find Syina, to be less then 100

feet tall now. Matt also saw that for some strange reason Syina's eye's were

glowing a reddish color. "Matt, quick run away, she's going into Rage mode!"

said Pyrina, who pushed Matt too the ground and laid on top of him. "It's quite

alright, you two, I'm not going into Rage, I'm just scanning the forest for any

upsets due to what has just transpired. "Oh!..." said Pyrina, blushing slightly

because of her mistake. "Well then, shall we go home sister?" said Syina "Yes

Matt you too are forever welcome in our home from now on", stated Syina just

before Matt could get off even a word. "Th-thank you very much, but I'm still

wondering who that Eevee was though."


	8. Enter Pyrina 7

**Enter Pyrina 7**

Another loud rumbling put them all on alert again, but they quickly gave a sigh of relief as it was just

Dusk, stumbling drowsily through the trees near the mountain range that marked the edge of the forest.

"Sye! Where are--" she gave a great yawn as she stretched her arms into the sky. She was nearly right

on top of them when Syina placed her hands on Dusks hips, which was head height to Syina now, to

stop her from moving, "I'm right here, love." Syina said as placed her head against her lovers thigh and

stroked it with one hand.

Dusk wearily rubbed her eyes and finally looked down at Syina. She lowered herself to her knee at

once to be eye level. "What happened to you?! Have I been asleep the past few days? and what's that

around your neck?" she asked, refering to the red line left from where Donix and her sister tried to

choke her.

a moment later and all was explained. "Those BITCHES!! You should've left them to me! I would

have..." Syina put her hands on Dusks left shoulder, "None of that matters now, they are banished from

this forest, and I doubt we will ever see them again. On a lighter note, have you noticed my sister?" she

said looking towards Pyrina, who had been sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, with Matt

somewhere in her chest.

"Oh...Congrats you two, the more you go at it, the more fun that can be had, as I'm sure you can tell

from us." said Dusk, coyly. "And on that note, c'mere you!" she grabbed Syina, who was roughly half

her size now, "We have some catching up to do, right honey?" she said as she stood up, Syina in her

arms.

"Dusk and your sister really love eachother, don't they?" Matt asks.

"Yes, And I hope our relationship becomes as strong as theirs." she rising and holding you in her

embrace.


	9. Chapter 8

**Enter Pyrina 8**

_**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter of the Enter Pyrina story, wait until you see what happens to Matt this time! ;p**_

As Pyrina assisted you to 'your' spot on her shoulder, she stated "How about we go meet my sister, Quina? she lives just on the other side of the lake, and I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Sure, sounds good," it also reminded you of something else, "Hey, Pyrina, that Eevee woman said she was--" you weren't able to finish your sentence as you were lifted into the air at incredible speeds. You managed to watch Pyrina disappear under the canopy of the taller trees as you were pulled skyward. You turn your head with some difficulty from the windshear to see your captor.

A woman covered in golden-brown feathers, with beautiful, almost cape-like pink and gold plummage soared through the sky with amazing grace and speed. You would have enjoyed it had you not been part of the picture.

Off in the distance, you could see a towering tree, at least twice as tall as Syina, and at least three times as thick. You also saw at least two similar, but noticabley smaller, trees some distance from it. As you got closer to the massive tree you see what looks like a cloud of debris, but closer inspection tells you its hundreds of Bird-type pokemon and anthro-mon, all looking to be Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, and a few Pidgeots, though none of them were as big as your captor.

Your captor flies through the storm of beating wings with not so much as a bank to either direction, like it was a very complex bird intersection and she had the rite-of-way. after clearing the wall of bird-pokemon, she made a rather rude 90 degree turn, straight up.

the next thing you knew, she had slowed down tremendously in an uncomfortabley short amount of time. You were now in front of her as she flapped her wings to support her as she entered a large cove in the trunk of the tree.

Large might have been an understatement, Syina at her full height could have curled up in it! the 'ceiling' was almost 80 feet above, and most of the ground was made up of a massive nest. You were certain 8 Pidgeots the size of your captor could sleep spread eagle (pardon the pun) and not come close to the others.

Your captor landed on her free, reverse-jointed leg and slowed her wing beats to keep her balance as she lay you in the nest. You scramble to your feet only to fall on your rear as jet-lag catches up with you. The Pidgeot stood on both her feet and you notice shes about 10 feet tall. She folded her wings as she lowered herself to your level.

"My name is Elleot, I am the head of the Pidge Family, what is your name?" she inquired. Still woozy from your trip you give it without thinking. "Thank you, now if my children ask when they grow up, I can give them their fathers name." she rose partially and approached you while you were on your back, but her sentence snapped at the last second.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!! FATHER?! I was a virgin until last night with Pyrina, I don't have kids!!" you say, trying to regain your coordination.

"Not yet, but once i'm done, you will in a few weeks, but you won't need to stay if you don't want to." she said advancing on you again.

"Hold on a sec! Are you saying you want to RAPE me to have kids?! That's...that's not right..." you scoot away on the ground from the giant bird-woman who was intent on taking your seed.

"Don't look at it like that... You make it sound as though wanting to have children is wrong. I don't want to take you for myself, I plan on returning you to Syina's sister afterwards, just sit back and let me do the rest." she closed the distance on you and planted her feet to either side of you. You look up and finally get a clear look at Elleot.

Her down covered face was quite attractive, and her body length plummage arched behind her in a graceful way. her physique was slender and about the same from her chest to her waist, most likely for aero-dynamic assistance. she had no hands to speak of, but her outermost joint was closed, giving the illusion of an exremity. Her tail was perked and twitched some every now and then. Her legs bent backward from the waist and reached the ground on smooth, but tough, legs and was propped on her powerful talons that were digging into the wood of the tree.

"If you could remove your garments, for a moment I can be done soon enough." she said refering to your pants.

"And what if I say 'no'?" you respond, trying your damnedest to be true to Pyrina.

"Then I'll remove them myself as best I can without harming you." she replied, clicking her talons. Both your pants and underwear were tossed aside very quickly.

"Now just relax and leave everything to me, it will all be over soon and you will be back with your lover." she said as her legs bent to lower herslef onto you.

"Wait! you don't have to do this...There are other men out there, why me?"  
"Because your here now, and I can devout more time to my chicks sooner." she answered, resuming her descent.

"But you'll out grow me before I...before I have the chance to impregnate you." Pyrina had started at your height and ended up 5 times as big, though you had devoted some time to pleasuring her before the real thing, but Elleot would still have gotten too big for you.

"Not true, unlike Pyrina and her sisters, I don't have the growth trait. My mother did, which is why i'm so big, but it didn't pass along to me. You don't have to worry about disappointing me."

You were about to persist in your attempts, but your hormonally enraptured member slid into her descending womanhood and you gave a slight shudder from the pleasuring, but, if anything, forced, sensation.


End file.
